one happy family
by ArcherHana
Summary: Oneshot collection in an AU where Red is Liz's father. Features Dembe too.


_**White**_

* * *

She did her best not to stomp her feet at the grass.

"Here, Whitey, here Whitey, this way." But he didn't listen. Again. Whenever she wanted the dog to just stand there, he followed her around. And whenever she wanted him to follow her, he would stand or sit.

It made her want to throw something at him. Grass, or something like that. She almost gave up. This area may be safe, but she wouldn't feel any different if the dog became a bit lost, well forever.

"Lizzy." She whipped her head around and saw daddy taking the low stairs one step at a time. She waved at him, then turned around and glared at the dog again, sitting on his buttocks, tongue out and just staring at her. He seemed to be grinning at her, the same way daddy grinned whenever he thought he was funny.

"There you are, Lizzy." He rested a hand on her shoulder, rubbing the skin a bit. She shrugged. She didn't want this, didn't want him to comfort her.

She didn't deserve it. Not yet.

"What's with the long face?" He followed her glare and chuckled. White even had the _nerve _to be so happy!

"Nothing."

"Hmm?" He tried to peer at her face. She took a few steps forward. She only wished he wouldn't follow.

It seemed that luck was on her side, at least for now. The first time in this day, though.

Perhaps it would stay with her. For a bit longer. "Whitey, here." He once again didn't listen. He lay down and scratched his face with his leg.

She sighed in frustration and held her hands up.

"I give up!"

"Now, now, Lizzy, no need for such abhorrent display of emotions." But even as he said that, she could hear the mirth in his voice. That man enjoyed seeing her like this.

She hated him sometimes. Very much.

"Go away if you're only here to gloat."

"Ah, forgive me, Lizzy." She felt his arms embracing her, but she only crossed her arms around her chest. He didn't deserve anything. Not today.

"Forgive me?" His voice sounded close to her left ear, but she only turned her head away.

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?" His arms held her more tighter. He rested his face near the back of her neck and breathed very loudly. So loud that it looked like he was farting.

It tickled her.

"Stop!" She tried to wriggle free, but he only chuckled and did it again.

She laughed, the sound mingled with his chuckle. She turned around and embraced him.

"There's my girl." She breathed in his nice scent – she had no idea what it was, but so _nice. _

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe. But Whitey not, though."

"Be easy on the poor lad. White sees this as a game. The more you become frustrated, the more he'll like it. you need to be strict and consistent with him."

"That doesn't even makes any sense..." He sighed and let her go.

"A moment please."

He returned with some leftovers from yesterday's yummy dinner. Within that time, Whitey hadn't moved one inch. That sneaky, lazy dog...

"White!" He came rushing towards him. He angled the flesh away from him. "Be strict, consistent and commanding."

"White, here!" He pointed to his right, the dog immediately obeyed.

"White, again, here!" He pointed towards his other side, the dog sprang to the left, his body brushing against his legs.

"Make sure to reward the good efforts." He teared a bit of flesh away. "But not too much, and make him work for it."

"White, sit!" Immediately, he sat down. He waited until he didn't move, didn't smell the flesh, before giving it to him. "Good boy." He petted him. Made a bit difficult: White was trying to lick his fingers.

"So, that's the cycle. Now you." She accepted the flesh, a bit hesitantly. She glanced at daddy, but he only smiled and nodded in encouragement.

She took a few steps towards him.

"White, here!" He didn't come to her. Instead, he stared at the food – and a bit at daddy too.

"He won't come."

"Don't give up too soon. You need to be the one in control, not White. Try it again."

"White, here!" The dog remained seated, though the tail wiggled from side to side. That irritating _White!_

"It's not working..." She couldn't keep the hurt out from her voice.

"You are still asking. Don't be unsure of yourself. Be confident, direct."

"Easy for you to say..."

"White!" The dog immediately perked up and trotted to him. He petted his head and smiled, no, grinned at her.

"Not fair..." He chuckled. But before he could answer her, the door opened and Dembe walked out, phone in one hand.

"Raymond." His smile fell, hers too, perhaps even faster than daddy's. He turned to her. "Keep practicing. It will be fine."

He grabbed the phone and walked back into the house. Dembe glanced at her and White.

"Dembe, maybe you can help me? White won't listen to me." He raised his eyebrows.

"White!" The dog perked up and ran towards him.

This must be one big, sick joke. Dembe too?! It made her very depressing. Dembe squatted down and petted his head, a gentle, rare smile on his face.

She sat down on the grass, cross-legged and sighed deeply.

Not fair.

She hated everybody.


End file.
